Motu Patlu in Wonderland
Motu Patlu in Wonderland is a television movie produced by Maya Digital Studio, based on the cartoon Motu Patlu. Synopsis Motu, Patlu, and the gang find themselves trapped in a mysterious island. Plot The movie starts with a thief climbing a tall building at Dubai. He avoids the traps and steals a treasure box. He's about to escape, until two familiar voices stop him. Motu and Patlu jump into action as the theme song plays. The thief jumps off the building and Motu and Patlu follow him. The box is opened, revealing that there were samosas inside. Motu then hits the thief telling him to give him his samosas back but the whole scene was just Motu daydreaming. Patlu tells Motu to stop hitting him. When Motu wakes up, he decides to go for samosas to the local tea shop. However, as Patlu reminds him that they have to pay him money for all samosas they have eaten for free, their attention is diverted by Chhotu, Motu's nephew and son of his sister Munni. Motu also apprehends John the Don and is goons fleeing Inspector Chingum. When the tea-seller denies Motu access to samosas, a crestfallen Chotu requests him to give him some. He tries to please the enraged Motu; unable to control his greed, he eats the samosas. Bounded by autos in a circular motion, the title song, depicting their friendship, plays out with Ghasita Ram, Dr. Jhatka, Chhotu, Chaiwala, Boxer and Chingum dancing. At the tea shop, Dr. Jhatka informs them that he has constructed an experimental aircraft to travel to a mysterious, untouched island. However, the spying John trails them and boards the aircraft, triggering a malfunction causing the aircraft to crash-land into the crater of a volcano on the island, with its forested landscape. When Motu saves a huge flying lizard called Liza from the jaws of a Toateesaurus, the race of natives, "Mo Kisa", endemic to the island appear and decree that Liza will save them in times of trial to return this favour. They receive them and take them to their arboreal settlements where they introduce themselves, just in time for a large-scale assault of them by the soldiers of the malevolent, evil king of Isopia, Robotus, who wishes to conquer the entire island and plunge the planet into an Ice Age. When they take hostage tribe leader Joozu, Dr. Jhatka, Ghasitaram, Chingum and Chotu, Motu and Patlu reminisce Chhotu's piece of advice, "When there is a will, there is a way," they set out for Isopia with the tribe's invisible fruits which render their physical forms invisible. En route, they are attacked by carnivorous cactibut are saved by Liza, who guides them to Isopia, where Robotus has blackmailed Dr. Jhatka into building a machine capable of freezing the entire Earth by capturing Joozu, who maintains a low profile by disassembling the machine parts in hopes of survival and desperately awaits the arrival of Motu Patlu and consoles Chhotu before he is brought before Robotus. Meanwhile, John and his goons encounter hazards on the island, like man-eating flora such as trees in the rainforest and cacti in the tropical desert before reaching Isopia. He is also brought before Robotus and is bludgeoned into making samosas to trap Motu. Upon reaching Robotus's fortress, they encounter Chingum who is searching for an outlet since the robots attacked them. Liza narrowly saves them by being frozen by robotic guns aimed at the trio. Motu and Patlu reach the lab where Dr. Jhatka and Ghasita Ram are imprisoned by unlocking the gates and defeat the robotic guard who has the keys. They arrive to the rescue of Chhotu, but are too late; Chingum, Dr. Jhatka and Ghasitaram are taken prisoner by robotic soldiers whom they fail to stop as Robotus freezes the duo in an ice ball as trophies. However, when their friends burst into accords of the title song and due to John's intervention, Motu eats samosas and derives enough energy to break free. They defeat Robotus's army but fail to vanquish him in combat as he regenerates. Realizing that his weakness is strong light, they direct an arc flash towards him, vaporizing his body. In celebration of their triumph, John is sent flying into the sky by the duo as they board a newly invented airplane to Dr. Jhatka to return to Furfuri Nagar, with John latching onto it not far behind. Category:Movies